power_rangers_spooffandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Soules
Chris Soules (also known as Chris #2) is the Blue Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Power Rangers, and also the Red Wild Force Ranger. Chris #2 is placed second-in-command of the Power Rangers group. Chris #2 is the third strongest Power Ranger of the team. He proves himself that he could win every battle and can defeat Piranhatrons and Putra Pods. Chris #2 is the smartest and most charming Power Ranger on the team. Chris #2 was the Blue Ranger but had to fight Chris. He gained the upper-hand by defeating Chris. Chris #2's enemies are Divatox, Elgar, Rygog and Maligore. As the Blue Ranger, Chris had to fight off Elgar but he vanished. In his ranger form, Chris #2 had to fight off Piranhatrons but easily defeated them. Chris #2 loved to have fun and enjoyed going to dances, carnivals, mystery parties, luaus, and hanging out at Ernie's. He was more than willing to join in a scavenger hunt, helping in clean-up projects, and even become a stuntman in a sci-fi movie. Chris #2 liked to challenge his brain as well. He attempted to teach a chemistry class, enjoyed computer science, and botany classes and going to museums and learning about other cultures. As a Power Ranger, Chris #2 draws power from his weapon, Hand Blasters. Personality Chris #2 is a gentle, caring and sexy yet daring at the same time. He is very sexy and flirtatious. Chris #2 is a serial womanizer and would NEVER hit or fight a woman. Chris #2 is the philanthropist and humanitarian who is deeply concerned about the state of the world, for which he has great compassion and idealism. He has a utopian personality, and will spend his life trying to realize some aspect of her utopian dream, sacrificing money, time, and energy for a better world. His broad outlook on life allows Soule to see the big picture, and to often shy away from dealing with the minute details. That is why Chris Soule attracts people who can fit into her larger plans and take over the areas he considers uninteresting. Consequently, Chris evaluates people on the basis of what they can do for the larger cause. He is a true egalitarian, rarely prejudiced and would not accept social biases of people. Interior decorating, landscape art or photography can be the sort of fields in which Chris' imagination and creativity can harmoniously arrange the beauty already potential in the environment. However, due to his strong social consciousness - he can be an effective politician, lawyer, judge, minister, teacher, healer, environmentalist or in any other vocation that carries a clear social impact. Chris Soule has a romantic personality, but his love is more impersonal as he tends to be focused on her dreams instead. When not in harmony with his true nature, Chris can fall to moodiness, or become aloof, and withdrawn. He can also become timid, uncertain, and ungrateful, putting the blame for his troubles on others or the world. He is often disappointed by the realities of life, her own shortcomings, and those of others, and is relentlessly driven to improve upon it all - striving for greater accomplishments. This is Chris' life-lesson - to accept the natural limitations of the world and its habitants in order to make it possible for him to enjoy life more fully. Soule must learn to let go of material possessions and relationships because holding on too tightly to anything causes him pain. The more he gives, the bigger is his reward, and the most successful and satisfying road for him is sharing and sacrificing for the larger goal, without expecting anything in return. Chris Soule's greatest chance at success is to tie his personal fortunes to an endeavor that makes the world a better place for others. It may very well turn into a highly successful and lucrative enterprise, providing amply for Chris and her family. Power Rangers Turbo Chris #2 Abilities Bachelor: Chris #2 is an American television host, best known for his role as host of the ABC reality television dating show, The Bachelor since 2015. Martial Arts: Chris #2 is a very talented martial artist who loves to combat in hand-to-hand style. When he battles in ranger form, Chris #2 does a lot of martial arts kicks and punches his enemies. He sometimes uses his Hand Blasters to finish them off. During a battle in a cave, Chris #2 had to battle multiple Piranhatrons and had a hard time. When Chris #2 had to save Chris, Elgar used his cracked his whip, but Chris #2 handsprings away. While fighting off more Piranhatrons, Elgar wrapped his whip around Chris #2's throat. Elgar pulled on the whip, causing Chris #2 to spiral backwards, landing face down on the ground.